Summer fun
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: An experiment gone wrong teleports 4 girls from a ratty old orphanage to the amazing gravity falls were they meet dipper and mabel and things get crazy when gideon takes over most of the town will they defeat him and will one of these girls find dipper attractive ? .
1. Chapter 1

DANIELLE Me and bri and ginger Ana and sat in front of the tv it was time for ducktective .it was funny ginger was actually a ginger with her red slash orange hair and pale skin with freckles my and Ana were brown haired and bri was blonde . We sat and the tv shut off i called for the room guardian but she was not there . Oooh i forgot to tell you me and bri and ginger and Ana have been friends since birth yeah um both our parents died when we were 7 in a car wreak when we were going to the beach and now we are rotting in an orphanage . We are all want to go to gravity falls so bad Bri finds a cord and said" hey my science experiment might do the trick " she made a electric power outlet . "NO" we yelled but she plugged it up to the tv and the screen openes up into a worm hole i screamed but we both got sucked in . I woke up with jean shorts and a tight T-shirt that was purple and the selves cut off at about my muscles my shoulders were showing i had black sneakers and I had a black watch my hair was wavy and brown and my eyes changed color with my emotion . Bri had a hot pink tank top and black shorts and purple sneakers her blond hair was in a high genie pony . Gingers had on deep blue shorty shorts and a white tank top with grey sneakers and her red hair was curled and wavy . Ana had on a neon green t shirt and gray shorts and blue shoes and her brown hair was straight . Not to mention and we had all kinds of stuff in our backpacks like or cellphones . I looked down "OMG were are in the gravity falls forrest" i yelled and we looked around "dude your project teleported us to our dream city"to realize two 12 year old twins were staring at us one boy He was so hot and a girl . I screamed and backed up whispering "this isn't happening" but no matter what it still was . I was sweating the girl and bri and ginger and Ana were screaming about pigs and stuff they like . The boy walked over to me i was hugging my knees rocking back and forth with my eyes squeezed shut . "Are you ok" he asked me i looked up and he had his hand out i took it and pulled my self up "i am fine it just my BFF plugged up and experiment to the tv and we got sucked in i have no parents no house and i feel like an idiot "i said freaking out . "Wait where are your parents" he asked i looked up at him and said "they died in a car wreak when we were 7" he looked down . I reached out my hand "hi I am Danielle Perkins and this is bri aka Brianna Porter and that's ginger corduroy and Ana carter " i said he smiled "i am dipper pines and this is my twin mabel "he said i smiled . "Nice to meet you " i said i smiled then I stood up straight and dipper said "hey do you guys want to come in". We nodded and everyone started walking i was talking to Ana and ginger but bri talked to mabel We walked up the stairs and we saw the shack and walked in i held the door for dipper he grinned and kept walking i blushed then he yelled "Stan we are here " i decided to speak up . "So who wants to go on a monster hunt" i asked every one stared at me my face burned and i put my head down . Wendy walked in she looked a lot like ginger "um uh um uh hahaha hi Wendy" dipper said obviously he likes her . Just then i get hit by and random person and i fall on the ground bri helped my up i blushed . Stan had knocked me down "so guys let's go find shelter like we used to do for fun" i asked they smiled i turned and said " well bye i hope to see you tomorrow ... I MEAN i might homie kk Bye" i ran out the door . I tripped and got a bad cut on my hand bri came running out ."dude i saw what just happened are u ok" she asked while laughing and then she had to explain it to ginger and Ana and i nodded and we walked off . We found a abandoned house it was in good shape we fixed it up yeah we are really crafty . I did not know what to say other than "i don't know about you but I am staying" i said and she nodded and said "and i totes ship you and dipstick " bri said " i heard them fighting before you woke up it was funny they yelled different nicknames at each other". I giggled and said "well this is our new life a better life" we smiled and then ginger said "yeah you two look good together " and Ana said "and we know you like him" i blushed then we realized it was midnight so we said good night and i laid down and slowly drifted off We all woke up at six and went to apply for jobs at the shack . I walked up and i opened the door and Stan was walking around in sleep wear . We laid our paper on the desk and we got out and we saw dipper and mabel . We walked by casually pretending we did not see them . Dipper and mabel walked up "hey guys " dipper said we waved and Stan came out and said "who's papers are these" he held up mine and the girls papers . We raised our hands and he said " ok your hired" "yeeeeees" me and bri said as we high five and so do dipper and mabel and Ana and ginger . Bri then winked and said "i ship ye"and bowed i blushed and mable said "i second ye shipping" i blushed and so did dipper ginger and Ana laughed at me . Then i busted out laughing "wow it went from English to mid evil in like five seconds" i said and then dipper and bri and the others joined in laughing . Then I stepped back and fell over a gnome i stood up and looked at it . "What your not scared" it asked i shrugged "nope" and i kick it back into the forrest . 


	2. I think

DIPPER I started laughing Danielle just kicked that gnome into the forrest . "What was that for" said bri "hey these things are butt faces" Danielle replied ginger put her foot down and said "i need Nutella " "omg i know right" yelled mabel . Bri jumped on Danielle knocking her to the ground "what the crap" Danielle yelled bri got on top of her and said " ha i am older and stronger" "by five minuets and no way" Danielle said as she flipped her over and had her pinned . Bri pouted and tried to get up Danielle got off of her and smiled then turned to me "sorry she is crazy" she said and I nodded and said "mabel acts the same way " she smiled and then at the same time mabel and bri said "we ship ye "danielle blushed and said "that's it "she ran over and tackled bri and said "calm down " bri pouted and said "fine" . They got up and Danielle said "sorry again violence works "i smiled and so did she . Stan ran out " five minuets so dipper sweep Danielle dust ginger mop Ana get air freshener bri work with mabel on stock " they high 5ed and ran off i turned to danielle "i think they are going to get along just fine" i said she nodded . I walked in and picked up the broom and i sat there sweeping and thinking an experiment brought them here and they want to stay cause they have nothing in the other world . I smiled i am glad there here me and mabel have friends that won't disappear . Ginger walked up to Stan and said "don't pay me in money i want Nutella " he looked at her and said "ok kid" she cheered and skipped off . Ana looked at her and said "i like your style" "seriously who wants money when you can be fat" Danielle said while dusting i busted out laughing these girls are natural comedians . Wow i have friends who are mainly girls i am going to be contaminated by the time i go back ...home oh no we are going back to Piedmont California in four months what do i do . How do i tell them that we won't be here long ... Wait i just met these girls today . I walk over to Danielle and say "don't worry push the dust to the back and no one will no" she laughed and fake punched me in the arm and said "wow you are a huge cheat" Stan walked up and said "dip stop flirting with your new lady friend and clean" i blushed and so did Danielle then in union we said "we are not together " then mabel said "you should be" then ginger said "you look soooo cute together " then Ana says "i ship the" and then bri adds "and you two totally blushed so you must like each other" . I turned and Danielle we were both blushing then we got back to work . I looked at her and I thought to myself she is very pretty but do you like her she is nice but do i . i looked at her again her smile was cute and she was my type then it hit me "i like Danielle" mabel came up and said "good thing only i heard that" i blushed and I looked back at Danielle and smiled . 


End file.
